


Lazy mornings

by Shiba_K



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_K/pseuds/Shiba_K
Summary: The Doctor and Clara spend a lazy morning in bed.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Lazy mornings

The feeble light is barely filtering through the half-drawn curtains, bathing the room with the weak rays of the early dawn sun, illuminating their still forms on the bed.

The Doctor moves slightly, burying his nose in Clara’s dark hair, inhaling the fresh scent of her shampoo. His arms curl further around her body, drawing her in while hands palm the soft fabric of the tank top covering her belly, pressing her back to his front.

So soft, so warm from sleep. 

Sometimes it’s almost too much for him, the way her body runs hot. But he knows that if he moves away, he will be cold, bereft. 

Instead, he pulls her closer, curls himself around her adjusting his hold, releasing his grip and then tightening it again as she shifts in her sleep, the world around them slumbering on. 

He dozes too, lulled by her warmth and the peacefulness of her bedroom. 

Only when she fully turns around, facing him, face buried in his shirt, does he wake up again. 

They stay quiet for long moments, Clara nuzzling his chest, tangling her legs with his and emitting contended sighs as he strokes languidly up and down her back. 

She murmurs something, lips pressing in the hollow of his throat. 

_Bed. Him. Skin._

How can he refuse her?

They move, slowly, turning, removing clothing, unhurried, lazily. Pressing a kiss to a shoulder, another on his throat. 

Thin lips on creamy skin. 

Bodies shifting, hands tracing invisible lines only they can see. 

Any closer and they would probably melt into one another. 

They fall asleep even more tangled than before and the Doctor whishes he could freeze this one perfect moment for the rest of time. 

_Fin_


End file.
